Minato's childhood changed
by Pika-chan15
Summary: kagome fell down the well wounded and hurt. she was sent to Konoha on a mission. she will cross paths with unknown forces and make new friends. though she was sent to the WRONG time era! Minato x Kagome


I dragged myself out of the well and into the darkness that surrounded me. I looked for the door that Midoriko told me about.

_Flashback:_

_I screamed in agony and the giant claws of the bear demon dug into my shoulder ripping it to shreds. I jumped back and loaded my hand full of purification powers (a trick I learned from Keade) and shot the life out of the creature. I looked around at the mess that was the village, cursing I ran to the well and threw myself at it. I fell into the well and felt the sensations of the antigravity like qualities._

"_My little miko..."_

"_M-Midoriko- sama? Why are you here?" I asked quietly. My voice was strangled with the pain in my shoulder._

"_I know that you are in pain and you just want to go home...but complications have gotten in the way...I'm afraid that whilst you were away a mad man came to your world and scared the country. I'm afraid you no longer have a home to go back to..." Midoriko looked as if she had just happened across the end of the world. I listened to her words as the tears slowly came to my eyes and my vision bleared._

"_Why are you here Midoriko-sama?" I did not let my pain cloud my judgment like it had done so many other times when things had gone wrong._

"_...young miko... you are needed in another place. I have come to take you there. You must change your name. I have named you: Lysa Mizaki" She looked at me solemnly and I just ground my teeth and glared at a TV passing by. I wouldn't take their pity anymore._

_End of flashback_

I pushed with my good hand and a small door three feet off the ground opened. I lifted myself through it and looked around. I was in a forest, a big one by the looks of it. I walked for a little while until I came across a wide path and decided to go right. I didn't know where it would take me but I needed medical supplies for my shoulder.

"Hey, young lady!" I looked around to find the face to match the voice.

"Up here" I looked at a tree and found a boy around my old age (Midoriko changed me into a seven year old.) he had brown hair held down by a cloth with a metal plate on it and he wore a green vest with black clothing.

"What?" I asked. I tried to leave my annoyance out of my voice but I did not succeed.

"Where are you headed to?"

"Konoha." my eyes narrowed.

"Oh good, ill take you there you can get treatment for your wounds." He said as he kneeled down with his back facing me and his hands out behind him. A tick mark appeared on my forehead, I thought about the situation and how weak I felt. I sighed exasperatedly and hesitantly climbed onto his back. When I was securely in place he stood up and sprinted as fast as a train, I swear! We made it to the village within five minutes and he told the person at a stand next to the entrance that he was taking me to the Hokage.

"It's strange you are the second person I've found like this today!" he said smiling as he slowed our pace considerably. My eyes widened.

'Someone else, who could it, be?' I thought to my self. He put me on my own two feet and knocked on a door in the hall way he carried me through.

"You may enter I heard a strong voice say through the door. The boy whose name I learned was Mirako opened the door and I gasped. A very handsome boy was next to the desk. He had gorgeous blonde hair that caught my attention and a beautiful smile that lit up the room. He smiled at me when I came in and I blushed and looked at the middle aged man that sat behind the desk.

"Hello Miss... My name I Suratobi and I'm the Hokage of this village." He smiled at me a genuine smile and I couldn't help but smile back. What a nice man.

"My name is… Lysa Mizaki" I smiled and curtsied for him. The boy next to the desk gasped and he broke out in an even bigger smile and ran over to me. I must have looked surprised because he smiled again.

"hey, my name is Minato Namikaze" he held out his hand and I smiled lightly and shook it. (A/N: lol you thought I was going to say Naruto Uzumaki didn't you? Haha this story is filled with all kinds of surprises!)

'Wow he's so young yet so handsome! And he likes me. I might be friends with him, too!' I thought happily to myself until a wave of pain shot through my body and I fell onto one knee griping my shoulder hard trying to calm the burning sensation as I watched the clothing around it turn crimson. I cried out in pain as another pulse of pain rocked my body. I watched as Minato said something I couldn't hear to the Hokage and I closed my eyes and fell forward expecting floor and instead I was caught in someone's arms. They picked me up bridal style and I felt the wind blowing in my face. I cracked open my eyes and in a daze looked at the city from the air and slowly turned my head to see my carrier. I smiled slightly to see Minato carrying me. I closed my eyes and pushed my face into his chest and everything went black.

Lol R & R


End file.
